Save Me From The Dark
by StarlightSpirit98
Summary: Angelina Johnson and George Weasley try to recover from Fred's Death. Rated M for Suicidal Themes.


Save Me From The Dark..

Disclaimer: I own part of the plot (JK Rowling wrote Fred's Death) and nothing else. Rated M for suicidal themes.

Angelina Johnson's POV

I stood over his headstone, reading the engraved writing on it:

Fred Weasley  
1st April 1978 - 2nd May 1998  
Beloved brother, son, friend,  
And twin until the end.  
Mischief  
Rest In Peace

'Mischief Managed.' I whispered, tears filling my eyes. George told me about the Marauders Map after he had the courage to talk about his brother, which took about 3 years. It is now 2nd May 2002, the fourth anniversary of Fred's suffering.

I knelt in front of his grave, putting my head in my hands, trying to stop the tears from cascading down my dark cheeks. I knew he wouldn't want this, however I needed him. I need him to make me laugh and smile even at the times that I was furious, like when the twins and Harry were banned from Quidditch. Today was one of those days when I just wanted to curl up and mourn, cry for days upon days without being judged by a single soul. Only one other person understood this, and this was Fred's own twin.

George's heart is more broken than mine, his brother and soulmate had left the world without saying goodbye. Without waving to any of his friends or distraught family. Without leaving a single thing to help us move on from his tragic death.

I never saw the wall crash onto Fred, however I knew it was Augustus Rookwood who had made the wall collapse in the first place. I remember crying out in rage at him after seeing one of my best friends on a stretcher, Fred's eyes closed and his skin icy cold, like the peak of a snowy mountain. I remember duelling Rookwood until I let him slip from my fingertips. He escaped. I'll kill him in revenge if it's the last thing that I do.

I started sobbing, remembering all the good times we had shared. When he asked me out to the Yule Ball, my heart soared and I was talking to Katie and Alicia all day long about it, non-stop. We had danced together, trying not to fall over or step on each other's feet and we just laughed our way through the night. I haven't danced since Fred and I did, it just makes the hole in my heart bigger.

I remember winning Quidditch Games and we would hug, George bounding in on us, the three of us shouting 'VICTORY IS OURS!' until the time that I had to pull Fred back from snapping Malfoy's neck off. He was asking for it, though. George and Harry would have destroyed Malfoy if they weren't seen, I'm sure of it.

Whenever we would sit next to each other in classes we would be passing notes discreetly, grinning at each other as we did so. George would normally sit next to Alicia if we had to sit next to people of the opposite gender, and Lee would sit next to Katie. Fred and I would always sit furthest back from the others. The girls would be on the left side and the boys would be on the right side. In Potions me and Fred would always talk about the randomest things, from the extraordinary Quidditch World Cup to the infuriating O. (Ordinary Wizarding Levels) and N.E. (Nasty Exhausting Wizarding Tests).

That made me cry even more than I was already. I showed Fred and George my O.W.L results the day we went back to school, and they showed me theirs. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw that together they got 6 O. between them. They always said they should have got Exceeds Expectations just by turning up to the exams, which was incredibly true. Personally, I thought they weren't going to turn up. But look how far they've come, opening Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. They gave me a free Pgymy Puff once, which I thought was so sweet of them. The only one person they would give free things to was Harry, however I'm not sure why. I'll have to ask George when I get back to the flat.

Me and George live together now, to help each other recover from Fred's death. We're in a relationship actually, but it's more of a friendship going-out one than a proper relationship. Whenever we feel down we sit on the sofa and watch some Muggle DVDs that make us laugh and every so often we would kiss and hug. It was sweet actually, but no matter what I was always so worried about George. I'm unbelievably worried about him, as he's been trying to commit suicide ever since Fred died. I've tried to calm him down afterwards, however sometimes I can't deal with it anymore and end up crying, like I am now.

I wish my best friend would return to the world, even as a spirit of some sort. I want to talk to him, to laugh with him, I want him to mend mine and George's broken hearts and split souls. He'd want us to go on, but sometimes that isn't the case. I've wanted to die before so I can be with him. George needs me though, so I push those thoughts into the back of my mind.

I heard some footsteps coming towards me and I looked up, wiping my eyes and cheeks. IT was George. I stood up and he stepped towards me, taking my hand. I kissed him softly and he kissed back, closing his eyes. We pulled away in unison and knelt at Fred's grave, my head resting on his shoulder.

'I miss him every day, Ange. Not a minute goes by that I don't remember our past and the things that we've done.' he choked out.  
'I do too, George. I'm worried that you will want to die to be with him, and leave me alone to cry over you both. I'd probably end my life too. You're both worth that.'

'I promise you I won't, Ange. Fred would want me to live a long and happy life, even if he isn't a part of it.. We'll see each other once I've died of old age or something.'

He fell silent, staring at the gravestone. I lifted my head up and looked into his eyes.

'If you die before I do, George, I promise you I will put Managed on your gravestone, next to Fred's. I owe you both that.'

Five years later, I sit in between two graves. Fred and George's. George couldn't take anymore of the pain, so he commited suicide. The graves now read:

Fred Weasley  
1st April 1978 - 2nd May 1998  
Beloved brother, son, friend,  
And twin until the end.  
Mischief  
Rest In Peace

George Weasley  
1st April 1998 - 19th August 2007  
A loving husband, brother, son and friend.  
A twin finally reunited.  
Managed.  
Rest in Peace

I stood up and put flowers on each other their graves before returning home, wanting to die, wanting to end all the suffering.  
I could have stopped George from dying. But I didn't, because of our promise we made. He completely forgot, and he ended it. He hung himself. He just couldn't last a second longer. He needed the other half of his heart again. And now I needed mine.

'Avada Kedavra.' I said, and the world went to darkness.


End file.
